


Looting

by Lisa_Telramor



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Justification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor/pseuds/Lisa_Telramor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where do all those chests come from anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for classics_lover on comment_fic community for the prompt: Any Video Game Fandom, any, collect ALL the loot!
> 
> (Come on, you know that in video games those items had to have come from somewhere.)

There were days when Sora wondered where all the treasures he found came from. Who put the chests out? Who filled them? Were they forgotten when the Heartless swarmed the world, or were their owners still out there? More troubling, where did the Heartless get munny or synthesis items or potions?

He had a feeling he wouldn’t like the answer if he got it. Heartless hadn’t always been heartless after all.

But as he traveled, Sora couldn’t help unlocking every chest he came across and taking its contents.  It wasn’t like if someone _really_ meant to use that raw orichalcum, right? If they had, it wouldn’t have been in a chest in some alleyway. Besides, keyblade master saving the worlds; no one could get too mad at him for using it for the greater good. And sometimes chests held maps. Clearly he had to check all of them in case one had something useful. (He just would take its contents anyway. If he didn’t someone else would.)

It wasn’t really stealing. No one ever complained. And considering the layer of dust on some of them… Well, Beast wouldn’t mind Sora taking the chests’ contents. Clearly he hadn’t looked in them in a decade anyway.

Ok, maybe it kind of was stealing.

But some of those chests had held _puppies_.

Wouldn’t Donald and Goofy say something?

Half the worlds were overrun by heartless anyway.

Okay, no, Sora wasn’t really convincing himself, but he’d check all the chests and take what was in them, stealing or not. Orichalcum plusses didn’t fall from the sky and they were kind of necessary to get the best weapons. If they all lived through all the battles, maybe he’d feel a little guilty. Possibly. After the world was back in order and the chests’ owners started looking for their contents. But how could he feel guilty now when the high potion he unlocked ten minutes ago saved his life now? Or when he opened a chest and found torn pages from Pooh’s storybook and could help his friend regain more of his memories? So no, Sora didn’t feel too guilty. And if he was a little obsessive in searching all the chests he could find out? Well, he never knew what might come in handy.


End file.
